


Adventures in Band Class

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Memes, Drummer!Natsu, Established Relationship, F/M, FYI, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing, Texting, adventures with the rhythm section, alot of the tags are about band so you might think its literally them in band class, because i am too, crackfic, electric guitarist!laxus, freeds hair smells like strawberries, guitarist!gray, honestly this is self-indulgent, i came up with this idea in band class, i guess, im a band nerd, in fact everyone loves freeds hair, laxus loves it, lowkey, malletplayer!erza, malletplayer!lucy, pianist!freed, rated teen and up for swearing, rhythm section, surprised there isn't a band fic for this fandom yet, there are still the exceeds but no magic, they swear alot, they're also in jazz band, wendy's in middle school so is romeo, which it is but theres gonna be many chapters with them out of school just hanging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a somewhat crack filled, more self- indulgent than originally tended fic where the gang (Laxus, Freed, Erza, Lucy, Gray Natsu) are bandnerdsTM and have bunches of fun!I'm bad at summariesyo, this fic will be on hiatus for a while or updates will be like every 2 months. Good thing is that this is a slice of life fic and there's no main plot. Each chapter can probably be read individually. Sorry about this but mental health is important.





	1. Bad Grammar Gives Me Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic! I accept constructive criticism. And in the comments i would like you to tell me your favorite pokemon! Also do you think Erza should be shipped with Lucy, Mira or Jellal? Or maybe she's ace? I'm at a loss for this so I think your opinions would help! Hope you like it :3

"Oh! My! God!," Freed said loudly, "When will people learn to spell and use proper grammar??" Freed stood up from Laxus's bed. "Laxus, honey, I love you but your grammar gives me a _migraine_ every time I read your work!" They had an important paper due soon and Laxus asked if Freed could check over his work before submitting it. Freed was already busy but being the awesome boyfriend he was, he accepted.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Laxus says. 

"Yes, it's really that bad...I mean come on, speech is spelled with two 'e's not like s-p-e-a-c-h."

"Ugh, fine. I'll go fix it." He knew that he wasn't the best at grammar and spelling, but he honestly thought it wasn't that bad. 

They were in a quick rush to finish their papers as they had a band meeting soon. Band was important and they wouldn't miss it for the world. It was maybe also the fact that it wasn't a formal band meeting. That was just the excuse they were using to get their parents to let them go. In reality, they were meeting up with the rhythm section which included himself, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy. There were other members but these were the only ones who actually did work. It was also his squad which made it 10 times better.

"Laxus! Hurry up slow poke, we're going to be late!" Freed yelled across his house. Freed didn't care about making his friends wait, just that he really wanted the spectacular coffee that the cafe where they were meeting up served. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and gathered his wallet, phone and house keys. When he turned around he was shocked at the sight in front of him. 

"What are you wearing.." Freed spoke with disbelief in his tone. Laxus was wearing a huge oversized coat that almost fit his frame but not enough to make it look natural. It also had a long tail, adding to the already dramatic and edgy effect Laxus gave off. While it was freezing outside, he didn't think that this big of a coat was necessary. While it was fucking huge, Freed would soon find that he didn't seem to mind.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked with a confused expression. Head tilted.

"The coat, that's a big fucking coat."

"Oh, well yeah I mean, ima need room for these- hehe- guns." Freed snorted, stifling laughter when Laxus flexed his biceps and kissed them shamelessly.

"Oh my god" Freed laughed, shaking his head. "Lets just go already."

Laxus held out his hand and Freed happily grabbed it. Laxus led them to his car, opening the door for Freed. He knew that while Freed didn't show it, he loved the romantics that Laxus does.

 

 


	2. Minuet is a Basic Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus and Freed meet the gang at the cafe and try to decide what songs to do for their ensemble show coming up in March!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Enjoy the chapter :3

"Freed! Laxus! Over here!" Natsu yelled across the Cafe. His loud voice made some onlookers turn to glare at him. Natsu didn't care, however Gray gave a measly 'sorry' just to be nice.

"Natsu, don't be so loud, and I know that you're over here. I can see your bright pink hair from a mile away." Freed snapped with no heat behind the words.

"Yo" Laxus greeted, "Alrighty, we should start deciding what song we want for our ensemble."

"Ah, yes, I brought a couple pieces of music, most of them are originally orchestra songs but are transposed for us so we can play all the components without any wind instruments." Lucy shared. You could tell that she loved doing this, the smile she wore gave it all away.

"Okidoki" Natsu said, classic smile on his face, "So, who's house are we going to spend the night at today?"

Since it was Saturday, they didn't have to worry about going to bed early or having all their homework done. It was usually tradition to stay over at someones house and go to karaoke at the local venue.

"We can do mine," Erza suggested, "My parents are leaving tonight for a business trip so, we have free reign. Although, I have to watch Wendy, she's having her 'boyfriend' over soon." The rest nodded. "It's unfair that she's 6 years younger than me and isn't single while I still am." Erza muttered under her breath.

"Relatable" Natsu said.

"I am literally right here, Natsu." Gray deadpanned.

"Lol."

Freed nudged Laxus's arm, sending a silent signal to get his coffee before he got all cranky. Laxus knew that a cranky Freed was a difficult Freed and he swore he would rather die than deal with a cranky Freed again.

When he got back with Freed's coffee in hand, he picked up the folder of music Lucy had brought. While flipping through it, he noticed 'Piano Sonata No.11: Rondo Alla Turca' by Mozart, which was probably for the piano solo Freed was recommended to do by the Band Director himself. As he looked over most of them he spotted 'Minuet' that looked pretty interesting.

"Hey guys, this one called 'Minuet' looks pretty good" Laxus said to the group discussing what movie they should watch at Erza's house.

Freed facepalmed. "That is a big no, you're lucky I love you, because if I didn't I wouldn't be talking to you," Freed continued once he saw Laxus's confused expression, "Minuet is a basic bitch and not to mention, boring."

Laxus thought for a minute. "You love me?" A shit-eating grin grew on his face.

*sigh* "We've been dating for 4 years you absolute dingus."

"Aww love you too, babe," Laxus said before turning his face towards the group, "Another one I liked was 'Heroes Never Die' by David Chappell."

"OoooOOoooh" Natsu gasped. " I loved that song when I was younger, I sorta forgot about it until now- heh. I'd be alright with that."

"Me too." Stated Lucy

"Yeah, the guitar part sounds fun and not to mention the drop is dope as fuuuck." Gray pointed out.

"Sure that looks like an exciting piece." Erza enthused.

"Okay then, looks like we're doing 'Heroes Never Die' for our ensemble." Freed declared.

They spent a few more minutes just talking about random crap. Obviously annoying bystanders with their explosive laughter when one of then busted a joke.

* _Beep- Beep_ * Erza's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Ah, that's my cue. My parents are about to leave so I have to be home to watch Wendy. Come in like 30 mins and bring your laptops." She winked. "Cya, guys."

"Peace out, Erza." Laxus called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me who Erza should end up dating :) Hope you liked it :3


	3. Ariel > Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the gang has to watch Wendy and her 'boyfriend' Romeo, they decide to have a movie night at Erza's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :3 I hope you've had a good day, and I want to remind you guys to make sure you did not leave your hotspot on because i totally did NOT do that today and their are totally NO consequences i have to pay.

"OH MY GOD! IF SOMEONE DOESN'T GET THE DOOR RIGHT NOW I WILL ACTUALLY LOCK YOU GUYS UP IN THE CLOSET." Erza shouted to anybody who was listening, the door had ringed 3 times and she was to busy laying on the couch to answer it. Natsu and Gray had already arrived and were chatting to Wendy about school. Carla was nagging Wendy about her procrastination on her science fair project she'd been given in August. It was now December and the due date was coming up quickly. Romeo had taken to studying his English beside Wendy.

"No! please, I don't wanna go back in the closet." Gray said trying to hold back laughter.

"Pfffffffft." Ezra exclaimed, "Just go get the fucking door you asshole."

"Ugh fine. I bet it's Lucy at the door." Everyone already knew it was Lucy, the only other people that had yet to arrive were Laxus and Freed, and Laxus would've never been this patient with them. After someone didn't answer the second time his first reaction would be to bang on the door, shouting at them that "It's to fucking cold for this shit, let me in you little bitches."

Lucy greeted Gray with a cheerful "Hello." Then walked into the kitchen where Wendy, Natsu and Romeo were talking. Natsu was currently snacking on his favorite chips, 'Takis.' He said that they were the "Best spicy boi's."

"Yo, wassup Luce." Natsu said.

"Nothin' much pyro, have we decided on a movie?" 

"Nah, we're still waiting for Freed and Laxus to arrive."

"Okay, ima finish writing something I started before coming here." Lucy said as she made her way over to the living room where Erza was. She took out her laptop out of her pink flower bag and started typing away. It was mesmerizing to watch her fingers type a mile a minute across the keyboard.

* _Ding Dong_ * This time it was Natsu's turn to run to the door and open it. Laxus and Freed walked in, Freed had his long ass hair in a pony tail and Laxus had his signature headphones around his neck.

"Yo." They both said.

"Hey broski's. We still need to decide on a movie." They talked while they walked and eventually ended up in the living room where everybody had migrated to. Wendy and Gray were bent down, looking through the movies.

"Hey guys, why don't we watch 'Man of Steel'. I like that movie." Wendy suggested.

"Meh, I've seen it so many times. How about...." *gasp* "Thor. I don't know which one sooo, why not all of them?"

"Natsu we have to go to sleep sometime." Erza mumbled in deep thought. "Lets do Ariel: The Little Mermaid."

"Erza that is so random," Lucy said, "but I'm down for it if everyone else is."

"Fine by me, the music is pretty lit in my opinion." Laxus agreed. Nobody except Freed knew this, but Laxus was a big fan of Disney movies believe it or not.

The group automatically knew what to do once they had decided on the movie. They had done this so many times that is was almost routine. Natsu was popping the popcorn, Freed getting everyone's usual drinks, Erza setting up the movie, Lucy grabbing other munching items, Wendy set up the blankets and pillows, While Gray and Laxus arranged the furniture around. Romeo was new to this so all he could do was stand by in case anyone needed help.

Once it was time, they took their respective spots in the living room. Erza's family was on the wealthier side and as a result, their couch was huge. Although not big enough to seat everyone, Wendy usually ended up sitting on the floor with the couch behind her back. But this time she wasn't alone, Romeo was joining her. Natsu and Gray took their places on the far left of the couch, Freed and Laxus on the far right side, which left the girls stationed in between the boys.

Later, if they weren't all sleepy, they would take out their instruments and play a small tune. Freed, Natsu and Lucy didn't have to worry about bringing theirs. Since Erza played mallets like Lucy, she could share them with her. Erza's dad had played the drums when he was still in high school and they never had the heart to trash them when her dad quit. Wendy liked playing piano, so her parents bought her one because why not? Freed would use it from time to time.

However, this wasn't the case, Laxus and Natsu passed out around the part where Ursula cursed Ariel, Freed soon following due to the huge heater he was curled next to, the warmth lulling him to sleep. Lucy, Erza and Gray fell asleep relatively at the same time. Which left Wendy and Romeo. They were both still wide awake, having 3 Mtn. Dews each would do that to them.

"Hey Romeo? You wanna play Overwatch?" Wendy asked.

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :3 I try to update everyday but my exams are coming up soon so it's really a hit or miss if i update. Lol hit or miss i guess they never miss HUH.


	4. bitch better have my coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be a really short chapter due to it being 12am and I have school tomorrow, but I wanted to try and update something so you guys can read it. Enjoy :3

Laxus looked down at Freed when the younger man stirred. Laxus was reading a book waiting for everyone else to wake up. You'd think that Laxus was the type to sleep late and Freed would be the early bird, but actually it's the opposite. Freed had always tired himself out from working, resulting in him sleeping later than most. And Laxus, well he just loved the silence of the early morning. In his own household it was loud and with his father turning the TV to an outrageous volume and practically screaming at the 'stupid' football players, he could never get the quiet time he so deserved.

"Coffeee." Freed grumbled sleepily, elongating the 'e.'

Freed was laying with his head in Laxus's lap, and when he sat up he accidentally knocked Laxus' book out of his hand.

"Oops sorry, babe."

"It's okay." Laxus bent down towards Freed's mouth, receiving a peck from the green haired teen. "Why don't you go brush your teeth while I make the coffee. You have a little bit of morning breath."

"Wow, okay, I see how it is." Freed pouted as he got up out of Laxus's lap and made his way towards the bathroom, stopping to get his toothbrush and toothpaste from his bag.

Walking out of the bathroom, Freed noticed that Lucy had awaken, she was rubbing her eyes drearily.

"Hey, Luce. Ya have a good sleep?" Freed greeted.

"Huh? Oh yeaah. Erza's couch is always so comfortable."

"Agreed. Here have some coffee."

"Only if it has some chocolate syrup in it though."

"Yeah sure."

Natsu and Erza probably wouldn't be awake for the next hour of so, and Gray, Gray was nowhere to be seen. And now that he thought about it neither was Wendy or Romeo. _Whatever_ , he thought, he suspected that Romeo and Wendy never fell asleep and that Gray woke up and joined them in playing games.

His suspicion was confirmed when he heard a triumphant "Take that ya little bastard!" coming from the office where the computers were. Freed walked into the room, having nothing better to do while waiting for his coffee.

"How long have you been playing Overwatch?" Freed asked.

"Oh hiya Freed!" Wendy responded, "About uuuuhhhh," She glanced around nervously, "The whole night."

Freed sighed, he wasn't surprised. "Uh huh.. well probably get off once that game is finished, you guys must have headaches by now."

"Okay, Freed." Romeo said compliantly. He wasn't as comfortable with the older teens as Wendy was, so he tried his best not to anger them. He knew that in their minds, they all thought of Wendy as a little sister, so it was obvious they'd be cautious around him.

"Coffees ready!" A voice from the kitchen shouted.

Freed almost sprinted out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter is actually longer than I had originally planned. I started writing and didn't stop until I there was an opportunity to finish it smoothly. The chapters will get longer once my exams finish up because I will have more free time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. What the fuck??? There was a pole there???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed runs out of contacts and loses his glasses.. okay manageable. Only problem is, Freed's blind as a bat and he has school in an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updating in 3 days, I wasn't busy just relaxing.

_ring.. ring.. riNG.. RING_ "What the..?" Laxus mumbled sleepily, "Who's calling me this early?" It wasn't _that_ early. Only a good hour before school started. Although for Laxus, that was an hour too early. 

"Staaaaaaphh.." Laxus half-yelled, half- groaned at his phone. Eventually he gave up and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller-id.

"Laxus! Laxus?? Hello???" Freed shouted over the phone, which caused Laxus to jerk the phone away from his ear.

"Wha? Yeah, I'm here. Hey Freed, babe, can you stop yelling over the phone, it's hurting my ears."

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry."

"No worries, so why did you call me this early?" Laxus questioned.

"One, it's not early and two, I've run out of contacts and can't find my glasses. Can you check to see I didn't leave them at your house?"

"Oh shit, that's not good, uh, yeah I'll check. I'll text you if I've found them or not."

"Okay," Freed took a breath. "Did you finish your homework? and also make sure you eat a proper breakfast before going to school, not some old protein bar."

"Yes, I finished the homework and okay, I'll eat properly. Bye, _Mom_."

*huff* " Okay, cya Laxus, love you."

"Yep, love you too." *Click*

Laxus sighed. He knew he didn't have the glasses at his house, he just said that he'd look to calm Freed's nerves. This wasn't good, Freed is as blind as a bat and if he goes to school without seeing aids then he will definitely hurt himself. Either by running into something or getting a headache from the strain on his eyes. His left eye was actually blind, due to an accident as a kid, and his right eye was still worse than most.

"Ugh, this is gonna be fun." He mused.

He texted Freed that he didn't find them.

*********

"Ack! What the fuck?? There was a fucking pole there??? Jesus Christ." Freed said after he walked head-on into said pole. The little people that were around to watch his failure either didn't notice or laughed quietly and didn't say anything about it. "I really need someone to help me." And so that's what he found. He asked a bystander he knew also went to his school to be his 'eyes'.

"Hey dude, um, I don't have my glasses or contacts right now, so can you like.. be my 'eyes' or something?"

"Uh sure dude.. lol. Are you blind with out them?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah somethin like that. What's your name by the way?"

"Sting, Sting Eucliffe."

"Okay, nice to meet ya, I'm Freed Justine."

"Yeah, I've heard of you before." Sting continued. "You're that super talented band nerd dude who plays piano."

"uhh what...?" Realization hit Freed * _Ahem_ * "Oh yeah that's me."

"Cool, watch out by the way, you're about to hit a pole." The warning was apparently too late.

"Oh SHIT- Jesus FUCKING Christ!"

*********

"Hey Freed, Over here." Natsu waved over at him, signalling him to walk over to where he was. 

Laxus stood, heading towards Freed. Leaving Natsu confused as to why Freed hadn't come his direction. Laxus knew that Natsu's hand would just blend in with everything else and Freed wouldn't know which direction to head in. When Laxus got close enough, he held Freed's hand and guided it towards the group table. It was lunch time, so Erza, Gray and Lucy were getting their lunches from the near-by 'Chick Fil- A'. Which left Freed, Natsu and Laxus making sure no one steals their table. 

"Huh? Oh Laxus, heyy." Freed said. Freed turned to see a bright pink glob, guessing it was Natsu he said "Yo, Natsu whatsup."

"Well I got a 64 on the math test, which is fucking fabulous, how bout you though? You look a little beat up."

"Oh nothing much either... just the fact that I cannot, for the life of me, see fucKING ANYTHING."

"Oh riiightt, Laxus told me you didn't have your glasses or contacts. Shit sucks my man. At least we have Band and Jazz Band for our last two classes so you'll be alright. With us around you, we won't let you run into a pole." True friends. Although Freed could've sworn he heard a 'well maybe.'

"Yeah, I guess."

Freed went to take his respective place next to Laxus, he was too busy panicking over his lost glasses to make himself a lunch so he just texted Erza to get him something at Chick Fil-A. After 5 minutes of waiting, the other part of the gang showed up with their yummy food. They spent the rest of lunch talking about random shit and making crack jokes. Freed hoped that they wouldn't get a new song in Band because he wouldn't be able to see the music.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke but this happened to me a while back (i just lost my glasses, i dont wear contacts) but it was actually horrible, i got the worst headache. Basically writing my salty feelings into this chapter. Next chapter will be the gang in band class. Band will be spelled with capital B from now on, because Band deserves nothing less. Hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> Edit: Updates will come slowly :( sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Heya again! Hoped you liked the chapter :3. I fully intend to complete this fic and i won't abandon it. ( even tho it sometimes seems like i have)


End file.
